The Hurricane
Story Jon is sitting in his bedroom, watching some TV. April walks in. ''' April: Didn’t know you were in here. Jon: Where’d you expect me to be? April: I don’t know. Jon: Don’t worry, I know the drill. April: Drill? Jon: I’ll sleep outside, or on the sofa, or not at all. You can’t stand me. '''Jon quickly walks out. April: That’s not what it is. April sits on her bed. Jack walks in and sits next to April. Jack: He’s still ignoring you? April: He knows something and he isn’t telling me. Jack: He will, but not yet, April: You know something, don’t you? Jack: Yeah, but it’s not my place to say. April: Sorry, but I’d like to get some sleep now please. Jack gets up and walks out of the room. Over in London, Jon is sitting down at a table in a café. Zoey walks in and sits down opposite him. A waiter walks over and places two Hot Chocolates near Jon and Zoey. Jon: So, April send you? Jack? Zoey: No. I saw you exit the house and wandered why so I followed you here. Jon: You do know its 8pm, right? Zoey: Yeah. Though I can look after myself. Zoey takes a sip of her hot chocolate. Jon: I wonder when I should tell April. Then again, she’s never really wants to know and keeps harassing me. Zoey: She’s always angry at you, I know. But why? The window smashes apart. Jon: What? The tables begin to fly out the window. A table hits Zoey and knocks her out. Jon jumps out of the window and looks at a tornado. Jon: A tornado?! Need to neutralise it. Jon activates his Ultimatrix. He goes through the holograms of his aliens and stops at Fasttrack. Fasttrack runs towards the tornado but the wind causes him to stay still, while running. Fasttrack: This isn’t working. Fasttrack then runs alongside the tornado. Fasttrack: I can see the direction, if I go the other way. Fasttrack quickly changes direction and runs the opposite way the wind currents are going in the tornado. The tornado stops. Fasttrack skids to a stop at the café. He goes to Zoey, who is still unconscious. Fasttrack: Why was there a tornado here? Fasttrack picks up Zoey and then runs off to his house. At his home, Jack is in the kitchen. The door swings open and in a blink of Jack’s eye, Zoey is on the sofa, laying down. Fasttrack is in the kitchen. Jack: What happened? Fasttrack: A tornado appeared. Jack: How? There was no freak weather. The Ultimatrix times out and Fasttrack reverts into Jon. Jon: I know, that is why it’s strange. I may have to go Clockwork and check the area. Jack: I’m not sure what if that is a good idea. Jon: I can be a big, heavy clock of metal when I’m Clockwork. Zoey wakes up and slowly sits up. Jack goes over to her with a glass of water. Jack: You okay? Zoey: Yeah. Though that tornado. Jon walks over. Jon: I’m on it. Zoey: I think I saw something inside. Jack: It’s a tornado. Zoey: More like someone. Jon: So there’s either an XLR8, Fasttrack, Aero Jet, or Terraspin species here. Jack: Could be. There’s security cameras in the café. Jon: I’ll check them out. Zoey: At the Plumber base? Jon: I do have a lab underneath the house. Jack: The one you, April and Kai went to when Ulticon attacked? Jon: Yep. I’ve got a lab, gym, suits, gear. I could go on. Zoey: We’ll meet you down there. Jon: Thing is, it’s in mine and April’s room. Jack: That will be fun. Jon: Especially since she is sleeping. Jon walks upstairs and enters his joint bedroom. April is sleeping in her bed. Jon creeps to the far wall and pushes a button. The wall moves and an elevator appears. Jon walks into the elevator and the elevator takes him to the basement. When the elevator doors open, Jon walks out. He moves over to the left hand side of the room which has computers. Jon turns them on and looks at the CCTV footage from the café. The cameras show the exterior. A man is shown and then the footage cuts out. Jon: Damn. A few minutes later the CCTV camera turns back on and shows the tornado and Fasttrack. Jon: A few minutes of CCTV footage gone and then the tornado appears. Jack and Zoey enter and go over to Jon. Jack: Anything? Jon: The CCTV camera cut out, then a few minutes later, the tornado was there with me as Fasttrack. Zoey: So we have no idea what caused the tornado, or who he is. Magister Trill enters the lab, through a side door and walks over to Jon, Jack and Zoey. Jon: How did you know I have another entrance? Magister Trill: When you told me, ages ago. Jon: Ah. Jack: So, this freak weather. Do you think it’s connected to this guy? Magister Trill: That’s why I am here. Zoey: You have a lead? Magister Trill: Information, and Jon isn’t going to like it. Jon: What is the information? Magister Trill: The guy is known as Brand Getson. Jon: No way. Zoey: Who is Brand? Jack: April’s ex-boyfriend. When we last saw him, he has no powers at all. Jon: Brain Crab must have given him some powers. Magister Trill: And he isn’t in his right mind. Jon: Define that. He hurt my sister, joined forces with Brain Crab, and now magically has powers. Jack: We know you hate him. Jon: Of course I do. He hurt April and I hate him for that. I can show April how much I love her, yet she doesn’t want to show the same. Zoey: What do you mean? Jon: She’s behind the latest prototype of the new car by Mercedes. April comes out of hiding. April: You think I wouldn’t have known about this? I know this place Jon. Jon: Then you’ll allow me to exit it, to get hold of Brand. April: What so you can hide behind the real reason you won’t tell me anything. Jack: April, this isn’t the time. April: It never is Jack. So what is wrong with you Jon! Jon proceeds to shout. Jon: MY BEST FRIEND DIED WHILE ULTICON WAS ATTACKING LONDON! Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into XLR8 and runs off. Jack: Does Jon even know where he is going? April: To find Brand as a Hurricane, wouldn’t be too difficult. Zoy: Hurricane, I like it April: What? Zoey: The name we call Brand. April: No naming my ex. At Hyde Park, XLR8 runs in and the Ultimatrix times out and XLR8 reverts into Jon. Jon: I know you’re here Brand! Brand walks out from behind some trees. Brand: So, here we are again. Jon: Except this time you can create Hurricanes. Brand: There is that. Brand creates a hurricane and sends it towards Jon. Jon gets sucked into the middle of it. April runs in, seeing Jon in the middle of the hurricane. April: Brand! Stop this! Brand sees April. Brand: You want to join him. Brand sends the hurricane towards April. April beings to get sucked in, but she holds onto the tree. Suddenly, there is a green flash in the hurricane and the hurricane has electricity come out of it and hitting Brand, cancelling out the hurricane. Jon has revealed to have transformed into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Never hurt my sister! Brand: From what I gather, she hates you. Something to do with a secret. Like your best friend dying! Shocksquatch sends a big jolt of electricity hits Brand, knocking him out. April: Is he dead? Shocksquatch: No. Thanks for thinking I could. Shocksquatch begins to walk off but April runs in front of him. Shocksquatch: What now? April: You said your best friend died. Shocksquatch: He did when Ulticon unleashed hell on this Planet. April hits the Ultimatrix symbol and Shocksquatch reverts into Jon. Jon: Why did you do that? April hugs Jon. Jon is confused but later accepts the hug. They walk while hugging. Jon: So, what is this for? April: I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I just kept having a go at you. Jon: I wanted to tell you for such a long time. April: No more secrets. Okay? Jon: Okay. Then I best tell you I’m going to be away for a week at the most. April: Why? Jon: Training. Jon and April stop hugging and begin walking home. Brand struggles to get up but a branch breaks and hits him on the head, knocking him out again. Jon, April, Zoey and Jack at in the front room of the house. Jon and Zoey hug then Jon proceeds to shake Jack’s hand. Jon then looks at April. April: I’m so sorry about your best friend. Jon: Don’t worry. I’m just happy I could tell you. Jon and April hug, then Jon leaves the house. At an abandoned warehouse, Jon is waiting for someone. Mystrix appears. Mystrix: You’re going to help me? Jon: Just so we are clear, any double crossing and it’s the Null Void for you. Mystrix: Understood. Now, let’s go and save your best friend. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Zoey Magister Trill Mystrix Enemies Hurricane - Brand Aliens *Fasttrack *XLR8 (Cameo) *Shocksquatch Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures